


#MattTweets

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reasons Matt shouldn't be allowed on twitter at Comic Con; and the story behind the tweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#MattTweets

> **With[@karengillan2](https://twitter.com/KarenGillan2) & [@rattyburvil](https://twitter.com/RattyBurvil) on the [@TVGuideMagazine](https://twitter.com/TVGuideMagazine) yacht**

You think this should be easier.

You think you should be past the clammy-hands, heart-in-mouth, stomach-churning phase.

You think,  _fuck, she’s gorgeous,_  when you see her in today’s fitted top and  _holy-christ-short_ skirt (although you also think,  _fuck, you’re evil_ , because she  _knows_  what this is doing to you).

-

> **P.S. Otters are cool. Me n Arthur went to Sea World yesterday!!!!! With the baby Moffats!**

You think you shouldn’t have gone off to SeaWorld yesterday, even though you needed to talk to Arthur and even though she wasn’t feeling very well. You think, especially because she wasn’t feeling well, You think you should have stayed with her, you think you should have held her hair back for her, you think you should have stayed just for a cuddle and a quiet chat.

She told you to go, though, told you to have your talk with Arthur, and so you went — and the separation, after only 24 hours in the same city together after so many weeks of fleeting visits and late-night phone calls, is almost physically painful. 

Spending a day with three under-twelves is simultaneously refreshing and surreal, exhilarating and terrifying in equal measures, and you’re almost glad she isn’t here to see you panic when the youngest drops her ice cream and starts howling. You should be better than this. You need to be better at this.

-

> **Good morning Twitter. Be bold. M x**

You think it’s as much a reminder to yourself as an introductory hello. You think back to the conversations had last night, the evening before, the morning after, all those hushed words and long pauses and huge decisions, and you think you’ve never felt less ready to be bold.

You think you’ve never felt more  _ready_ , though.

> **Yes doing G4!!!! - M x**

**  
**You think, _go on._ You think you should be fine. You think you should just do it, risk embarrassing yourself, take the leap, mae the move… You think after agreeing on this, after  _telling each other_ that this was a good and sensible decision, it should be easy.

You think, _just take her hand_.

You do.

It should be tiny, insignificant really, if it weren’t for the way her fingers curl around yours and her palm tilts to press against yours before she’s even fully processed what you’ve done. If it weren’t for the small curve in her lips and the slight shine to her eyes before the moment breaks, before you joke and she laughs and Arthur rolls his eyes, it would barely have been a moment at all.

If.

- 

> **When cooking scrambled eggs…. At the end, add Parmesan cheese. …. Blooming lovely - M x**

You think you enjoy few things on this planet more than making her breakfast at half past four in the afternoon. You think someone, somewhere, is probably tearing their hair out over the fact that the two of you have disappeared without a trace, without so much as a warning. You think it’s remarkable how little you care.

She calls you out on the - slightly botched - attempt at a move you made during the last interview, and laughs when you blush and stammer. When she tells you to man up and just get it over with next time you’re out in front of other people, you think she is the bravest and most beautiful creature you have ever known. You think you will never not be in awe of her and her courage and herheart, for so many reasons you never thought possible until a few days ago.

You think you might just announce it at the next panel and be done with it. Not  _all_ of it, though. You think some of it is so new even to you that you couldn’t possibly part with the secret just yet. You think you can bear to let go just some of it, just enough that when the rest of it becomes unstoppably public, no one can accuse you of deception.

-

> **I am obsessed with bathrooms. All bathrooms. What they represent and everything that happens in them.**

You think of the discarded paper boxes in your bathroom upstairs, the poured-over instructions, the little plastic sticks, the blue lines with one heartstoppingly amazing meaning. 

You think,  _yes,_ now is the right time.


End file.
